Encré à fleur de peau
by altraria
Summary: Entre l'amitié et l'amour, il y a la curiosité ; mais la limite entre ces deux derniers est assez floue parfois. [Sydi] [SysyTheHotdog/Didichandouidoui] - /!\ : lemon accompagné de petits gribouillages.


**dsl je sais que je dois update plein de ff mais je suis sur d'autres projets en ce moment**

 **fin rushé car j'ai écrit ça jusqu'à 5 am donc déso aussi**

 **Didi et sysy ne m'appartiennent pas, et si ils veulent faire supprimer ce texte y'a pas de problème.**

 **( par contre les gars si vous passez par là srx ne lisez pas si vous voulez pas être gêné ou jsp x) FRANCHEMENT y'a des scènes c'est un peu bcp OOC et vous dites des choses assez bizarres alors euh lisez seulement si vous êtes ouverts d'esprit srx )**

* * *

Le silence régnait dans le petit appartement. Cela ne dérangeait pas Didi pour autant, pourtant habitué à balbutier des choses, ou à s'interposer dans tout et n'importe quoi. Il avait ce talent de commencer les discussions, même avec un simple «Tu as vu le temps d'aujourd'hui ? », il pouvait continuer dans un débat sur le végétalisme et la place des médias dans la société d'aujourd'hui. Il n'avait jamais considéré cela comme une qualité, d'être "sociable". Il aimait juste parler.

Surtout, il adorait discuter avec ses amis. Dérouler sa vie, écouter la leur, chanter des trucs à la con, rire.

Il était avec Sysy, en ce moment-même. Le théoricien aurait pu balancer un mot, une phrase, une question pour engager une communication entre eux, mais il n'en avait tout simplement pas l'envie. Il fixait juste son bras, là où son meilleur ami traçait au stylo-feutre à l'encre de chine des lignes noires, créant le contour de divers objets, d'êtres vivants ou tout simplement des formes géométriques simples.

Assis sur le canapé, les deux ne bougèrent pas, à part les mouvements de main et de poignet de l'artiste, et de son regard traînant de temps en temps sur la table basse, posant quelques doigts s'attardant sur son croquis au crayon de papier, puis finalement il reprenait son travail. Dans ce calme paisible, Dylan ,ressentait d'une façon inexpliquée, beaucoup mieux les contacts sur sa peau : la main de Sylvain entrelacée avec la sienne, celles-ci posées sur la cuisse de l'artiste, qui tendait son bras en une ligne droite. La mine dansante sur son épiderme, en traits droits, puis en cercles, en courbes courtes, avec des gestes plus ou moins rapides. Et puis le souffle chaud et lent de son ami, totalement hypnotisé par son travail. Et toutes ces sensations propagèrent dans son corps le réconfort, le bonheur peut-être. Comment s'appelait cette sensation qu'on ressent après avoir fini quelque chose qui nous prenait un temps fou chaque jour de notre vie, déjà... ?

Le théoricien l'observait bien plus que l'œuvre qui s'achevait sur son corps. Il avait l'impression d'être en admiration, le souffle presque bloqué quand le noir remontait son bras jusqu'à que Sysy commença ses dessins sur l'épaule, remontant au maximum la manche, avec soin pour éviter d'estomper l'encre avec sa paume.

Ce qui ne fit d'ailleurs pas bouger le plus petit, mais le fit frissonner intérieurement. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, et espaça ses lèvres quand ses yeux croisèrent ceux de son ami, dont les siens, assombris à cause de la lumière venant de sa gauche et ne frappant que son dos, arrivaient à rayonner d'un vert printanier. Face à tous ces détails qu'ils arrivaient à décrire, Dylan se rendit compte de l'infime distance qui séparait leurs visages. Il détourna le regard, ridiculement intimidé, et sursauta quand il entendit la voix brisant sans prévenir le silence, celle de son meilleur ami:

«Tu peux enlever ton t-shirt? Je peux pas aller plus loin. »

La voix était assourdissante, trop forte dans ce calme. Il se serait bien plaint, mais il hocha doucement la tête de haut en bas, les mots coincés au fond de sa trachée. En vrai, il n'avait pas su quoi répondre : un «oui» aurait été trop vague, mais qu'avait-il d'autre à ajouter? Rien. Ce besoin de se sentir spécial auprès de lui le rongeait au fond de lui. Une sorte d'impression d'avouer, de déballer ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Un poids en lui dont il n'en savait ni l'origine, ni la solution.

Il enleva alors son haut, nonchalamment. Il le posa à côté de lui, et il se pinça les lèvres en sentant la fraîcheur de la mine se balader sur son trapèze. Son ami remontait lentement mais sûrement vers le creux de son cou avec sa lignée de motifs.

Ami. Le théoricien haïssait ce mot avec lequel il définissait sa relation avec Sysy. Et mettre "meilleur" devant ne changeait pas grand chose. Il lui plantait une étiquette sur le front, avec écrit en sous-titre, "et ça ne va pas plus loin". Un mensonge bien ficelé, puisqu'il savait que tout ce qu'ils vivaient, expérimentaient ensemble n'était pas qu'amitié et fantaisie. Bien sûr, sa plus célèbre émission lui développait un esprit douteux et affûté, mais bon sang, il y avait des faits qui ne trompaient pas. Admettre qu'ils étaient amis, c'était effacer les moments de curiosité, intimes et précieux, à se découvrir un peu plus. C'était comme ça depuis le lycée, et les "tests" persistaient toujours.

Voilà pourquoi il détestait ranger Sylvain dans des cases stupides à son goût. Mais il devait bien le qualifier devant les autres, non? Savoir ce qu'ils entretenaient réellement derrière les rideaux les dégoûteraient à coup sûr. Mais c'était sa vie privée, sa sexualité, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait leur foutre ? Cela l'énervait, et il se créait des débats idiots dans sa tête, ignorant le monde extérieur.

La réalité le réveilla de ses pensées, quand il discerna une humidité sur son cou et une chaleur collée contre lui. Il comprit immédiatement que Sysy lui embrassait le cou, tendrement. Didi rougit prestement juste en pensant à lui lui faisant de doux gestes d'affection. Il aimait, non, adorait cette sensation de se faire chouchouter par son meilleur a- _non, pas ces mots._

Le fan de Sonic poursuivit avec une ascension de baisers vifs sur les motifs qu'ils avaient au préalable encrés sur la peau de Didi. Il passa discrètement une main du côté de sa nuque non occupée par ses lèvres, et la caressa du bout de ses doigts, comme pour provoquer des chatouilles chez son congénère. La main de Dylan serra alors celle de l'artiste, toujours sur sa cuisse. Le corps du théoricien se raidit, et il expira des chuchotements incompréhensibles.

Bien sûr que cela n'était pas la première fois que Sysy pratiquait cet acte, à savoir couvrir son cou de bisous; mais à chaque fois, cela lui faisait perdre ses moyens.

«T'as l'air stressé... »

La voix grave de l'artiste, résonnant dans un souffle contre sa peau, le rendait encore plus envieux, plus désireux. Didi savait exactement où ces innocentes caresses du bout des lèvres allait mener, et il voulut accélérer la cadence, impatient d'avoir Sysy contre lui, et de crier son nom de pure béatitude.

Il n'eut pas besoin, ni le temps de répondre à Sylvain qu'il prit son visage difficilement (il aurait bien laissé l'autre vidéaste continuer ses gestes), déplaça et pivota son corps afin d'être en face du fan de Sonic, à genoux sur le canapé. La main du plus grand soutenant la nuque du plus petit, et tandis qu'une paume de Didi remontait lentement de la joue vers la chevelure du bassiste, leurs visages se rapprochèrent et s'arrêtèrent un instant, lorsque leurs expirations se mélangeaient.

Ils se plongèrent tous les deux dans leurs yeux, assombris mais aussi éblouissants à cause des reflets de lumière violents dans leurs iris. Ils lâchèrent un rire léger, comme s'ils étaient gênés par la situation, pénétrant leur bulle intime. Mais Sysy tut leurs fantaisies en scellant leurs lèvres ensemble, et les deux fermèrent leurs paupières. Didi filait entre ses doigts les boucles noirâtres, profitant de la sensation douce, mais également d'un côté plus sensuel quand des doigts glissèrent le long de ses hanches jusqu'à sa taille. C'est alors qu'il discerna la hargne de son meill- _NON!_

C'estalors qu'il discerna la hargne et la dominance de Sylvain quand celui-ci força de sa langue la séparation des lèvres de Dylan et il en profita pour lier leurs langues ensemble, les laissant se caresser entre elles. Didi se sépara pendant un court instant, sa langue pendante, reprenant son souffle affolé. Puis il lâcha un court gémissement plaintif quand le bassiste recommença le baiser, et le poussa gentiment, pour que Dylan se retrouve le dos contre le tissu du canapé.

Le fan de Sonic se mit à quatre pattes au dessus du théoricien, avec l'avantage de sa position pour balader ses mains sur le torse de l'autre vidéaste, en l'embrassant toujours aussi passionnément. Il releva soudainement son visage à quelques centimètres de Didi, qui lui ouvrit les yeux de surprise et hoqueta face au visage rougi, accompagné de quelques bouclettes qui retombaient, et souriant face au sien. Il ria en voyant l'air stupide de l'artiste, mais le concerné ne réagit qu'en frottant la joue du plus petit avec une de ses mains, contemplant son expression adorable. Dylan laissa alors ses bras s'écrouler sur le tissu confortable, libérant la chevelure et la face du bassiste.

Sysy alors put se déplacer aisément et attrapa hâtivement un feutre noir sur la table basse. Il revint se fixer au-dessus du théoricien, et lui posa l'esquisse d'un baiser sur sa bouche. Il concentra alors son regard sur le feutre, le décapuchonna. L'artiste posa quelques doigts, comme pour aplatir sa feuille, sur la poitrine de son partenaire. Il pencha la mine sur la peau nue et chaude, et lorsqu'il commença à mouver son poignet pour tracer une forme simple, Dylan trembla. Pas de peur, ni de joie. Un tremblement face à une sensation neuve, que le frisé avait pratiqué maintes et maintes fois avant, mais lui avait le pouvoir de transformer ses manies en quelque chose de plus nouveau, de plus « frais ».

Sysy ne mit pas longtemps pour créer une grande lignée de gribouillages divers descendant de la poitrine de Didi, jusqu'à la limite de son aine. Il n'avait pas oublié d'embrasser ou de passer un coup de langue (cela surprenait toujours Dylan, mais ça ne lui déplaisait pas du tout) sur chacun de ses dessins, tentant de faire sortir un gémissement ou un cri de surprise de la part de sa « toile ». Au fur et à mesure qu'il descendait, les bruits de Didi s'amplifiaient et ses doigts serrèrent encore plus le tissu du canapé, à en devenir blanc comme du plâtre.

Sylvain s'était toujours demandé pourquoi et comment tracer sur son corps des motif à l'encre pouvait exciter ou plaire au plus petit. Il l'avait pourtant dessiné sur des dizaines de personnes... mais avec Dylan, c'était si différent. Peut-être que ce n'était pas lui dessiner dessus qui l'excitait. Peut- être que c'était juste Sysy qui semblait être un fantasme vivant à ses yeux. Peut-être que voir le bouclé défaire la ceinture de Didi, tout en se léchant les lèvres durant le procédé, détruisait le peu de retenue qui restait au fond de lui.

Mais tout de suite, ce n'était pas l'heure des questions. Sysy le montra en enlevant rapidement le pantalon de son partenaire, et celui-ci ria en voyant la bosse bien visible tirant sur le tissu du boxer du batteur. Didi détourna rapidement le regard en rougissant, mais avant, il capta les yeux déçus de Sylvain. Il perdit soudainement une partie de sa confiance en lui, pensant ne pas lui plaire. Il redirigea son attention vers le guitariste et posa une main sur sa joue, inquiet. Il se pressa de demander ne voyant aucune réaction de la part de l'autre. Il s'empressa de le questionner :

« Sysy, y'a un truc qui va pas ? C'est moi ?

\- Non, soupira Sylvain. C'est juste que... »

Le plus grand leva soudainement son visage en face de celui de Didi, sans aucune émotion. Puis, un sourire commença à se former sur sa figure avant qu'il n'ajoute :

« C'est juste que cette fois, tu n'as pas mis de petite lingerie. »

Suite à sa phrase qui raviva des souvenirs dans la tête du théoricien, Didi écarquilla des yeux et tout son visage devint rouge carmin. Il prit un coussin et le plaça sur son visage, comme pour essayer de se cacher. Pendant ce temps, Sysy s'était perdu dans son rire incessant. Dylan, pour se venger, profita de ce moment de déconcentration pour pouvoir pousser d'une jambe Sysy hors du canapé. Il ne voyait rien dans la pénombre du tissu, mais il entendit clairement le fan de Sonic s'écrouler par terre, grâce au « boum » résonnant dans la pièce et à la plainte de Sysy qui suivit.

Dylan étouffa son rire dans l'objet sur lui, cependant il fut aveuglé par la lumière venant de la fenêtre lorsque que Sylvain enleva de force le coussin sur sa tête pour le jeter à travers la pièce. Il regarda attentivement le plus petit sur lequel il était à califourchon sur son ventre, admirant son air boudeur qui était franchement adorable. Il plaça alors un doux baiser sur la bouche du théoricien, mais celui-ci refusait de l'approfondir. Sysy, voyant que ses efforts étaient vains, roula des yeux et préféra utiliser une autre méthode bien plus efficace : stimuler ses parties sensibles.

Il se mit alors à quatre pattes et recula suffisamment, pour pouvoir s'allonger en face des parties intimes de Didi. Alors que le frisé commençait à recouvrir de bisous l'intérieur des cuisses du théoricien, celui-ci ne put s'empêcher de grogner, les bras croisés et les yeux fermés :

« T'es un connard.

\- Quoi ? Ca aurait été cool si t'en avais porté. »

Sysy glissa alors ses mains le long des cuisses du vidéaste pour agripper fermement l'élastique de son boxer.

« Cool ?! Ca se voit que c'est pas toi qui en a porté. Plus embarrassant qu'autre chose...

\- Ouais, mais sur toi, ça te donnait un air vraiment sexy la dernière fois ! »

Dylan se mordit la lèvre pour éviter de lâcher un gémissement, pour ne pas montrer à Sysy qu'il était en train de gagner sa soumission en baissant son caleçon et en traînant un doigt le long de son érection.

« Ça veut dire que sans ta dentelle débile, je ne suis pas plaisant ?

\- Dis pas des conneries. Ce genre de truc c'est un bonus, tu sais très bien que tu es déjà une pure perfection.

\- Arrê- »

Il stoppa ses paroles d'un coup, quand il sentit la langue experte de son ami sur son pénis, faisant des mouvements rectilignes et à la verticale avec. Plaquant son bras sur son visage, il le mordit assez brusquement, ne voulant pas faire de bruit. Son corps tremblait de plaisir et d'excitation, ses cordes vocales avaient du mal à se retenir de vibrer, ses mains ressentaient l'envie désespérante de parcourir les cheveux du guitariste. Mais il devait se contenir. Ne pas montrer à Sysy qu'il adorait ça. Pour ne pas voir son stupide sourire de fierté sur son visage pendant 2 jours au moins. Ne pas..

Cependant, il se relâcha quand Sylvain prit finalement son pénis entre ses lèvres, ainsi que dans sa bouche, et - oh, il ne savait pas vraiment jusqu'où il arrivait à mettre son organe génital, mais Didi savait parfaitement que lorsqu'il jouait avec sa cavité buccale, il ne pouvait plus se contrôler. Il attrapa et enchevêtra les cheveux de son ami-

Ami ?! Comment pouvait-il l'appeler ainsi alors qu'il était littéralement en train de lui faire une fellation ?

Le théoricien ferma ses yeux, voulant profiter encore plus du plaisir bouillant à l'intérieur de lui, et il expira des mots et des chuchotements à toute vitesse, prononçant sûrement des louanges, des insultes aussi, et plusieurs fois le nom du fan de Sonic, le suppliant de continuer ses va-et-vient.

Sysy entendait tout, et pouvait apercevoir difficilement le visage rougi, et purement orgasmique à ses yeux, de Dylan. Il se sentit heureux de l'avoir fait craquer, mais il avoua que ne pouvoir que donner et non recevoir devenait ennuyant, et se toucher lui même ne lui suffisait pas. Il sortit alors son pénis de sa bouche, passa un dernier coup de langue dessus, et se mit debout à côté du canapé pour pouvoir enlever facilement son jean qui comprimait son problème d'érection.

Dylan reprit lentement mais sûrement sa respiration normale, mais cela ne l'empêcha de lâcher un long gémissement plaintif face à l'arrêt brusque de Sysy. Les yeux toujours fermés, il les rouvrit finalement après que les lèvres de Sylvain se soient posées quelques secondes sur les siennes. Il le vit au dessus de lui, le dominant à quatre pattes.

Couché en dessous de lui, il pouvait l'admirer pleinement. Certes, son visage affichait ce stupide sourire fier, mais il pouvait voir ses yeux semi-clos dont les iris émeraudes ressortirent, ses cheveux partant dans n'importe quel sens et des mèches qui se collaient à son front en sueur, et puis, son regard vers Didi, un regard réconfortant, le mettant à l'aise, qui le fit sourire.

Soudain, le frisé s'affaissa et plongea son visage dans le cou de Dylan, et abaissa son bassin pour créer un contact entre leur érection. Sentir la peau nue de Sysy sur la sienne était une première étape pour rendre fou le théoricien. La deuxième étape était une main se gambadant pour finalement retenir les deux érections l'une contre l'autre. La troisième...

Dylan poussa un cri aigu quand il sentit la main de Sylvain câlinant et frottant entre elles leurs parties intimes. Il commença par des mouvements lents, puis de plus en plus brusques, en donnant inconsciemment des coups de bassin vers l'avant, ce qui fit encore plus hurler le théoricien.

Hurler, oui. Forcément avec ses chansons assez hard, il avait entraîné sa voix à être forte et railleuse . Et maintenant, chaque va-et-vient lui envoya une vague de plaisir intense qui cambrait son dos et obligeait ses cordes vocales à s'user au maximum. Et de plus, avec le souffle chaud et saccadé de Sysy sur son cou, complété avec des petits gémissements aigus, le théoricien avait atteint les étoiles rapidement en demandant toujours plus vite et plus fort au plus grand, en plantant ses ongles dans le dos couvert du frisé.

Puis soudain, entre les gémissements et les hurlements, Sysy s'exprima essoufflé :

« T'es à moi. »

Didi fit semblant de ne pas l'entendre, préférant les mouvements en bas plutôt que les paroles en haut.

« Tu m'appartiens. »

Un coup brusque obligea au plus petit d'écouter le discours de son meilleur am-

« Je veux pas que d'autres filles ou gars te touchent. Je veux pas que tu couches avec d 'autres personnes que moi. Je veux qu'il y ait que moi qui puisse t'embrasser, te câliner, dormir contre toi. Je veux plus qu'on ait des moments d'égarement. Je veux qu'on le fasse parce qu'on se fait confiance. »

Les coups s'étaient ralentis, mais les deux sentirent qu'ils allaient bientôt venir. Mais pour l'instant, ce n'était pas important.

« Qu'on le fasse parce qu'on s'aime. »

Didi hoqueta de surprise face à cette phrase, confus. Est ce qu'il voulait vraiment dire cela ? Était il sincère ?.. Pourquoi il ne le serait pas ?

Soudain, les mouvements masturbatoires s'accélèrent.

« T'ES A MOI, PUTAIN ! »

Dylan n'était devenu qu'un brouhaha immense à ce moment-là, sentant une chaleur au niveau de son bas-ventre. Quelques dernières caresses irrégulières, et les deux éjaculèrent à quelques minutes d'intervalles.

Sylvain s'effondra sur le théoricien, complètement épuisé. Il réfugia ses lèvres dans le cou du plus petit, embrassant tendrement la peau encore tremblante. Didi pouffa et serra encore plus ses bras autour du fan de Sonic, ne voulant pas qu'il parte.

Il réfléchit un instant, aux paroles de tout à l'heure. Il n'avait jamais rien su de ce que ressentait Sylvain de cette relation. Il avait découvert son côté possessif, supposa-t-il, mais d'un autre côté...

Il n'est pas contre toute cette idée. D'appartenance. En même temps, depuis que ce genre de moment perdurait, il n'avait embrassé, couché avec personne d'autre. A part lui.

« Sylvain...

\- Ouais ?

\- Je te promets que je suis à toi, et que je le serais toujours. »

Surpris, mais amusé et heureux, son meilleur ami gloussa :

« Merci. »


End file.
